


Jaime x Brienne Drabbles

by almeida4eva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Jaime/Brienne - Fandom, jaime x brienne - Fandom
Genre: ASoIaF, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeida4eva/pseuds/almeida4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Jaime x Brienne inspired Drabbles…..</p><p>I have 2 chapters/fics at the moment but it will probably grow…</p><p>These are individual One-shots that I have decided to write down and post; mostly because I am doing Jury Service at the moment and there is a LOT of waiting around! ;P</p><p>Hope y'all lovely people have a chance to read them! MUCH LOVE DEARIES!!! -X-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Drabble No. 1 **

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime thrust and thrust, hitting his mark every time; drawing deep moans from Brienne. He was made to do this. _They_ were made to do this. Together.

 

Brienne returned his hits, blow for blow - giving as good as she got. Their faces were red with effort; warm, salty sweat ran down both their faces. Jaime's hair was a mess; but somehow still as endearing as ever. Brienne's face was glowing from exertion, her breath coming out in short puffs of hot air.

 

They struggled against one another, frustrated and eager to end this.

 

Grunts and groans stifled the air around them but they were oblivious to everything but their ministrations. All that mattered was each other; both intent on hitting their mark and leaving the other in a broken, beautiful mess.

 

They were focused on one another; neither wanting to break eye contact and give the other the upper hand.

 

It didn't matter who won this bout… who came first... they would always both win.

 

-X-

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Drabble No. 2 **

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime was torturing her. Granted, it was the most delicious torture she had ever known; but it was torture nonetheless.

 

It had become a habit for Brienne to stay in Jaime's tent. At first they had both tried to placate the rumours and questions with excuses; they kept watch over one another; they discussed battle strategies late into the dark; Brienne helped him with his armour and other tasks better suited to the two handed. All flimsy and pitiful.

 

The other knights and men at arms were not THAT stupid. They heard the moans of passion, whimpers of satisfaction. Heard them arguing heatedly, only for silence and seduction to follow. Many had caught glimpses of their Lord Commander of the Lady Brienne in various states of undress; or in dishevelment that could only be explained by rushedly re-dressing.

 

Brienne squirmed beneath Jaime, tipping her hips, trying to find the friction that would help her reach her satisfaction. But Jaime held her firm; pinned beneath him. He deliberately kept his pace slow and measured.

 

He often did this after particularly bloody battles. When their blood was boiling in their veins and all they _should_ be doing is fucking like animals. But no, he held back and drew out her anguish. Brienne could not figure out why he punished her so. Why, after months of this, he did not give her - _them_ \- the quick, hard release that they both needed.

 

Jaime's good hand held her waist firmly, his hips grinding into hers with a sweet pressure. But it was not enough. Never enough. 

 

Brienne was tired of this restrained desire. Didn't he know she was meant for more. She was strong and large and muscled. She could handle much more than this soft act of intercourse.

 

Jaime's head dipped to Brienne's neck. She could smell the sweet sweat that had soaked his hair and coated his golden skin. Jaime's lips and tongue traced their way up from her collarbone to her jaw, then stopping at her ear to nip and taste.

 

'Brienne.' Her name fell from his lips in a hushed sigh. And though Brienne had never heard a more beautiful thing, she growled in frustration.

 

Before Jaime could either continue his agonising attention on her body Brienne tightened her thighs around his slim waist and rolled them over. Jaime landed with a huff, his bare back coming into sharp contact with the rough floor - apparently they hadn't even made it to the bed this time!

 

Jaime's face showed shock and a little confusion but also something more. Contentment, pride and delight flashed in his eyes; in his small, self-satisfied smile. 

 

Brienne barely took the time to notice this. As soon as she was atop him she was moving. Jaime was deep within her, deeper than ever before. It was invigorating and have her a strange confidence in what she was doing.

 

In the times they had come together Brienne had never been the one in charge. She had been more than content to come undone under Jaime's touches and kisses but she never had the courage to take the initiative. Surely Jaime would not want her crushing him beneath her, she was too heavy and cumbersome to look attractive atop him.

 

But Brienne had forgotten her self-consciousness. Jaime had been torturing her for days. Deliberately holding off on bringing them to climax. And so, out of desperation more than anything else, Brienne had taken charge and flipped them over.

 

Jaime's breath quickened almost instantly, his good hand dug into her thigh painfully; but he was urging her on, encouraging her movements. his stump was ghosting over her hip and waist, stroking the small of her back and caressing her firm ass as she rode him.

 

Brienne forgot herself almost entirely. All she could feel was Jaime and all she cared about was the way they were joined. The way her moved to meet her. The grunts that escaped from deep within his chest as she ground herself down onto him. The look in his sea-green eyes as she threw her head back and grasped his thighs to balance herself.

 

Brienne fucked him; hard and fast. She was ferocious. The Warrior incarnate. Seeing her like this - she was all woman; who could ever doubt it. No-one had ever possessed him so. Heart, body and soul - she had claimed every inch of him.

 

Once they had both languished in the haze of their mutual climaxes Jaime expected Brienne to slump into him but she did not. As usual, she surprised him.

 

She rose to her gargantuan height above his position on the floor. Tall and strong and defiant.

 

'Someone had to end it.' She gruffed and sloped off towards the wash basin in the far corner of Jaime's tent without so much as a backward glance or a blush.

 

Jaime snorted in derision. _Foolish Wench, did she even know how much he loved her?_

 

-X-

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

'Jaime.' His name rolled from her tongue. A prayer. A curse. A declaration.

 

'Jaime, please.' His lips drew themselves into a wicked smirk. This was the only time he could fully overpower her; not with strength but with intimate tenderness. She bent to his will, molded to his touch... And yet she always remained her own. He could tease and coax gasps of pleasure from her but only because she allowed it. Wanted it.

 

Brienne's body writhed under his touch, all muscle and strength and soft, delicate, milky white skin. He had tasted every inch of her and still his thirst was not quenched. And, by the way her hands were tangling in his hair and painfully pulling him closer, she must feel the same.

 

'Relax, love.' Jaime murmured, taking her rosy nipple between his teeth, grazing at first and then nipping playfully at the delicate skin. 'We have all night.'

 

Jaime chuckled into the darkness as Brienne groaned in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

'Dammit Wench! Why will you not leave!' Jaime ran a hand through his shaggy hair roughly. _Why did no-one listen to him?_

His voice echoed across the frosty floor and out into the dark abyss that lay beyond the wall.

He and Brienne had journeyed to the Wall to help in the fight against the White Walkers and the Others. Neither knew why they had been drawn to aid the Wall, or why they continued to share quarters and a bedroll long after it was no longer necessary. But they did. And it was not questioned; it just... was.

'I swore a vow. I'll not leave.' Brienne murmured, her lips felt like ice and her throat burned from the crisp, dry air atop the Wall. Often she found Jaime here. When he wanted to be alone. But somehow he never seemed to mind her interrupting his solace.

Jaime scowled at her; his eyes were a ferocious, vivid green. 'You'll not leave... so you'll die.' Jaime snorted, his voice devoid of emotion.

Brienne brow furrowed; she had as much chance of survival as the rest. She noticed that Jaime wore only thick leather jerkin as apposed to the thick furs that were necessary at the top of the world. _How was he not half frozen?_

'I'll not have your ghost haunting me like the rest Wench; your spectre would be the worst of all.' Jaime muttered.

Brienne did not know why he was acting so sullen all of a sudden. They had been battling against the White Walkers all night and into the early hours of the morning. The night had replicated all that had preceded it since their arrival at the Wall. The only notable occurrence had been when two Walkers had gotten a little _too_ close to her. She'd barely managed to dispatch them both - though Jaime had been a heartbeat away from beheading one just as Brienne had put a flame to it.

'You think I would haunt _you_. Have I not suffered your company enough in this life; must I be bound to you in the afterlife as well?' Brienne was angry and upset and she wasn't sure why; but she wouldn't stand here being harangued When she had done nothing of fault.

'You would linger then as you do now - always drawn to my side; no matter how much you are reminded of my despicable nature.' Jaime's heated words dispelled into the icy air, a cloud of steam billowed above them.

'Why are you speaking so? What have I done to displease you?' Brienne asked; more than a little hurt at his harsh tone.

'You must leave. You cannot keep putting yourself in harm's way. I will not have another life extinguished because it was too close to my own.' Jaime sighed, clearly tired and emotional. He was pacing back and forth; his long legs striding across the icy floor, his sword swinging from his hip.

'Ser, what vexes you so?' Brienne asked carefully; clearly Jaime was not himself; she hadn't seen him so melancholy since Tommen's death.

'You, Brienne!' He roared desperately. 'You almost died today and you are not even bothered by it. What would happen to your father... to _me_ if you died?' Jaime strode over to her, invading her space, effectively pinning her in against the wall - the cold, icy surface melting into her furs. 'Do you even consider those you would leave behind before you charge head-on into danger?' Jaime huffed, his breath enveloping them both in a misty cloud.

Brienne sagged against the wall, she searched her thoughts for the right words. 'Jaime, today was nothing, I wasn't even injured. _If_ something had happened...' Brienne sighed, so many times she had envisioned her father after hearing news of her demise on the battlefield. 'My father would mourn, he would suffer and hurt...' Brienne's voice wavered thinking of her bereaved, _only_ parent. She paused to gather herself and then continued on. 'But he would survive it. He would mourn for a time but then he would find comfort in his latest companion and he would move on - as he has done so before. He is accustomed to losing those he loves.' Brienne's sapphire eyes were brimmed with tears.

'And what of me?' Jaime breathed. 'Would  _I_  survive your death?'

Jaime's voice was low and stricken, the warmth of his body was seeping into her's. Brienne closed her eyes, unable to bear his scrutiny.

'You would.' She said weakly. There was no denying that she and Jaime shared a special bond; a friendship stronger than most familial connections. But Jaime would recover from her death given time. He had mourned for all but one of his family - Tyrion still remained; the death's of Cersei and Tommen and Myrcella had almost killed him - he had almost drowned in the blackness. Though, once time had past, he had come alive again.

Jaime did not reply and - had she not felt his warmth - she would have believed he had left. He was silent, un-moving and un-breathing before her. Only when the silence became unbearable did Brienne dare to open her eyes.

Jaime was less than a breath away, his cold nose almost touching hers. His jade eyes were full and dark; Brienne could feel the energy reverberating from his taught body; steam rising from his exposed chest and face. Brienne had never seen such a look - Jaime's eyes pierced right through her, pinned her to the spot. He seemed to see past her; _into_ her. A single tear slipped from his eye, a moment later annother joined it, making a solitary trail across his golden skin.

Brienne's hand rose of its own volition. Sweeping the salty tear from his cheek. Jaime's breath burst free from his lungs at the contact, dispelling into the air. His eyes became more focused but no less intense.

Her hand fell to Jaime's chest; feeling his heart beat beneath, strong and solid. Brienne bit her lip, the skin broke and she could taste the coppery flavour of blood on her tongue. Barely a drop but there all the same. It was common - here on the Wall her lips were always dry, the skin brittle and often bloody.

Jaime's hand and stump came to rest on Brienne's weather-beaten cheeks. His hand was warm and his stump caressed her ruined cheek and came to rest at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Brienne shuddered; though it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Jaime swept in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Once, twice... went in a third time but waited just short of touching her lips. He opened his eyes to Brienne's bright blue ones. Asking for her permission; even if it was a little late. He tilted his head, waiting. Brienne shifted, barely; her head dipped and her eyes shone.

It wall all Jaime needed. This time Jaime moved a little slower. The fingers of his good hand gently stroked her cheek; his thumb running small circles over her ivory skin.

Jaime's lips were soft and wet against her own. Pressing gently but insistently. Brienne began to move her own lips against his, hoping she was not getting it all horribly wrong. When Jaime's tongue touched her lips she sighed a little and opened her mouth to him instinctively.

Jaime groaned when his tongue made contact with hers. His hold on her tightened and he allowed his body to fall against her's fully.

Finally, Jaime pulled back. His lips red and his breath puffing out in steamy clouds. Brienne no longer felt the freezing cold of the wall behind her.

'I would be _overcome_ if anything were to happen to you Brienne. I could not bare it. _I would not bare it_.' Jaime's words were soft and brittle with emotion. Brienne drew him into her strong embrace.

'Nothing will happen to me; we will both survive this war.' Brienne whispered into his ear.

_Or we will both die fighting..._

It went unsaid but they both knew it was true.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

'Come, speak to me.' Jaime prodded her. 'I know what it is that bothers you.' Brienne drew her eyes away from the view of the blue waters of Tarth.

 

They had been home less than a week. It felt strange having Jaime in the place where she grew up; learned to fight.

 

'How could you?' Brienne said, feebly. Of course he knew; he'd been there too.

 

Jaime moved to her side, into her line of sight. 'You are sad... because they died and we lived. Sad for all the lives that were cut down mid-life. Sad for the families and loved ones waiting at home; but the fallen will not return.' He paused, then he took a deep breath and came to stand before Brienne.

 

The Tarthian waters were nothing compared to his emerald, gold speckled eyes. 'But..' Jaime said, with almost a hint of a smile. '...you are also happy. Happy to be alive.' He saw Brienne's face shift and knew that he was right. He'd felt this way before. She was conflicted between her grief over the loss of so many good men and her joy at still being alive. They had survived when so many others had perished.

 

Jaime's good hand clutched at Brienne's long, milky white neck; his fingers tangling in the blonde hair that curled slightly at the nape pf her neck. 'That's a _good_ thing Brienne. It may not feel like it right now - but you should _always_ feel happy to be alive.' Jaime pulled her in close; savouring the way her arms easily wrapped around his torso, holding him in a tight embrace.

 

'Thank you.' She muttered into his chest.

 

 

Brienne felt like she could stay here forever. On Tarth, the wind blowing around her, blue waters sparkling on the horizon... and Jaime in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Cover

  

'They're coming.' Brienne whispered.

Jaime pulled the blanket over their heads; a crude camoflage technique but it was all they had.

'Perhaps they won't see us.' Jaime mumured back; his face close to hers.

They both knew that they would be seen; hiding was impossible - then enemy knew them all too well.

'I can hear them coming.' Brienne half sighed, knowing they were soon to be discovered. Jaime slipped his arm around her waist. He knew too. He pulled her closer, his lips brushing her forehead.

Soon it would all be over...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

'MUMMY!! DADDY!! We want breakfast!' Wailed Galladon.

'Yeah, Pancakes!!' Johanna joined in.

A collective groan rose from beneath the bed covers.

They'd been discovered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading peeps!! MUCH LOVE-X-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice

 

 

'C'mon Brie. Just use me, it's no big deal.' Jaime sat next to her on the floor of her dorm room, backs propped up against her bed.

Brienne simultaneously blanched and reddened. He knew she'd be nervous but also excited by the thought. He'd seen her checking him out over the years. Not that he was enitrely innocent of doing the same.

Over the years they'd gone from intense dislike, to mutual respect, to genuine friendship.

And now, they were toeing the line into new territory.

'I can't... _we_ can't... It'd be too weird.' Brienne stuttered out.

'Jeez Brienne, way to make me feel devilishly handsome.' Sardonic was Jaime's forte.

'You know I don't mean it like that.' Brienne apologised.

'I know.' Jaime shuffled closer to her. 'Seriously Brienne, I don't mind. It's just a kiss.' Brienne looked at him dubiously. 'Ok, _several_ kisses then.' Jaime rolled his eyes.

Brienne had let it slip that she had never properly kissed a boy and that - if the opportunity came up - she would ruin it because she wouldn't know what she was doing.

'It's instinct more than anything.' Jaime had told her, before offering to be her guinea pig.

He knew that Brienne had no idea the way he felt about her. They were friends of course, but she hadn't noticed the way he was staring at her longer than neccessary, or the way he went out of his way to come see her more often; to walk her to classes and meet her afterwards.

They were basically dating - Brienne just didn't know it yet.

'Just close your eyes and do what feels right to you.' Jaime said gently, leaning in towards her slowly.

'But...' Brienne hesitated. Jaime's hand on her cheek silenced her fears.

Her eyes slid shut of their own free will as the distance between them vanished.

Jaime's lips were soft and warm, guiding hers gently as they moved. She couldn't help but sigh when his tongue brushed against her lips and then further into her mouth.

The hand cupping her freckled cheek slid to the back of her neck, tangling in the straw strands there and urging her even further towards his hungry mouth. Her tongue peeked out to touch his and then dared to enter his warm, wet mouth. Jaime growled as they kissed again and again; passion overtaking them both.

Finally they parted - barely - both short of breath and both eager to repeat the process. Jaime grinned from ear to ear when he relaized Brienne wasn't going to punch him in the face. She returned a timid smile, her cheeks flush with desire.

'Were…were my instincts good?' Brienne asked shyly; her voice barely audible. Jaime almost laughed, but he saw the slight insecurity in her brilliant blue eyes.

Jaime bit his lower lip, contemplating. Instead of giving her an answer he dragged her closer once more - lips and hands telling her all she needed to know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCH LOVE beautiful people! -X-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with Paint...

 

* * *

 

  
She and Jaime had been dating for a few months now and they were both currently sprawled across her large bed. Brienne was led on her front, her head at the bottom of the bed and her feet stretched out somewhere near her pillows. Though, technically, they were _their_ pillows; seeing as how Jaime had bought them - complaining that her’s were flat and itchy.

  
Brienne was trying to get some work done for her art class. Jaime was led almost diagonally across the bed, also on his front - his feet dangling off the edge. His head was somewhere by Brienne's feet; he was painting something on a scrap of paper using (wasting) her scarce art supplies, trying to keep himself occupied whilst Brienne studied.

  
He was chuckling now, his body shaking with humour; the whole bed moving along with him.

  
'Jaime! I said don't!' Brienne glared at him, an irritated frown creasing her brow.

  
He kept running the wooden tip of his paintbrush along the instep of her foot. Her _bare_ foot. For some reason he had found it inordinately funny that Brienne was ticklish. He didn't seem to grasp that it also made her murderous.

  
Jaime stopped, trying to calm himself and not wanting to face Brienne's wrath. He dipped the brush into some paint and went back to whatever it was he was working on whilst Brienne continued to read through her text book; making copious notes as she went.

  
A couple of minutes later Brienne felt a cold, wet sensation on her right ankle, she flinched a little - unsure of what it was. She turned to look back at her feet and saw a dash of vivid blue marking her skin. Jaime was grinning like a fool, paint brush in hand; the tip of it grasped between his lips and teeth like a cigarette.

  
He reached over and marked her again, this time on the side of her calf.

  
'What in the Seven Hells are you doing Lannister?' Brienne asked.

Jaime just smiled as he shifted a little closer to her. He pushed her tank top up ever so slightly, placing two small dashes of paint onto her body - this time in the space between her hip and ribs.

  
'I'm painting your scars.' Jaime said lightly but meaningfully. Brienne frowned at him, unsure of why he was doing it. Boredom was a funny thing she guessed.

  
'Why?'

  
'Because, sweetling, they adorn your body and they are a work of art.' Jaime said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Brienne snorted in reply; graceful as ever.

  
'And some of them are extra special because they remind me of how I almost lost you.' Jaime murmured, his voice growing thick with emotion as he half-turned Brienne towards him and painted three long stripes across her collarbone.

Memories of the bear attacking her on that field trip flashed before his eyes - it would have been comical if it hadn't been so horrendous. The whole ordeal confirmed for Jaime what he had already been starting to believe - he was in love with Brienne Tarth.

  
' _Others_ ,' he continued more lightly. 'Show that you belong to me.' He finished lasciviously. He flipped her half-turned body all the way over so that she was flat on her back - sending her books and notes crashing to the floor.

  
His long golden fingers pushed down the waist band on her shorts and underwear to reveal the small scar low on her hip.  
Jaime had given it to her on their first date; he'd had the ingenious idea to take her paintballing. They’d had great fun battling the enemy (a bunch of 12 year olds). That is until Jaime had crossed in front of Brienne - their boots had tangled and sent Brienne sprawling. Her hip had landed hard on a small rock. Jaime had half-carried Brienne back to his car and made a huge fuss over it.

  
_Now_ he enjoyed mocking her and saying that it was all part of his grand plan to mark her as his own.

  
'It even looks like a 'J'.' He said as Brienne tried to wriggle free of his grasp.

  
Jaime dabbed a small amount of the blue paint onto Brienne's creamy skin, over the scar.

  
'You are such a dope.' Brienne stated before pulling him closer to land a kiss on his delicious lips. Jaime deepened the kiss; never satisfied with a quick peck on the lips. Jaime groaned as Brienne pressed herself against him, running her hands down his toned body.

  
Quick as lightening her hands plucked the brush from his fingers. Jaime broke the kiss to look at her and as he did Brienne swiped the brush over the bridge of his nose where it had been broken when Jaime was a teenager.

  
Jaime pouted down at her before leaning in for another heated kiss. When their lips parted Jaime's mouth continued its journey to her neck... shoulder... collarbone...

* * *

  
 An hour later they were both led naked, sated and covered in sapphire blue paint.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS PEEPS!! LOVE Y'ALL -X-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another short one that was stuck in my head…..

 

Jaime was waiting for her in their poor excuse of a room. He had removed his armour but remained in his dirt and blood encrusted doublet. He was pacing the floor, but looked up when he heard her footsteps.

 

They had always shared a room here at the Wall - it seemed like a lifetime ago that they had arrived, and it felt like one too. Any man who dared to question their arrangement met the sharp end of Jaime's tongue - or Brienne's blade.

 

Brienne had insisted upon seeing young Podrick Payne before turning in for the night. She and Jaime and Pod had spent all day out on the battlements braving the elements as well as the White Walkers. When Pod had had a close encounter with a Walker he was rushed down to the Maesters rooms. Brienne would not rest without checking on him first. Jaime knew the boy was fine the moment he saw Brienne's face; he could read her so well.

 

The moment Brienne's armoured foot crossed the threshold to their room Jaime's good hand found her neck; his fingers pressing into the base of her skull - demanding her to meet his lips. He all but growled as Brienne hungrily returned his kiss and as her tongue found his they both sighed in relief and in pleasure. Jaime pushed her back until she came into contact with the damp, mildewed bricks of the wall. Her armour clattered in protest as Jaime struggled to find any inch of her that wasn't hidden beneath metal or material.

 

'Seven Hells, Wench,' Jaime panted. 'Help me get this fucking armour off.' He barely managed to get the words out between heated kisses. And - though he would have suffered greater things for a simple kiss from his lady - the armour was slicing and nicking his bare skin. His one armour had been the same - deformed, bent and broken. The long days and nights of fighting took their toll and with no decent armourer or forge left they had to make do with their own make-shift repairs.

 

Brienne helped him unbuckle and remove her armour, each piece fell to the cold, hard ground with a hollow clunk that echoed around the bare room. Jaime could not stop touching and tasting each new piece of skin that was revealed to him. Brienne knew that the thrill of battle was still thrumming through his veins as it was hers - filling them with lust and urgency.

 

Soon they were both half naked - clothes torn in their haste - the enticing flesh beneath glowed in the moonlight that had quickly fallen upon them.

 

Brienne pushed Jaime back, intending to direct him to their bedrolls that were crumpled in the corner of the room; but before they reached them Jaime manoeuvred their bodies. Brienne grunted as she once again found herself pinned against the wall - this time on the other side of the room, by the small window. Jaime's hips held her in place as his good hand and stump wrapped around her thighs, raising her feet off of the floor.

 

'Jaime.' She sighed as she wrapped her legs around his slender waist, the heels of her feet pressing into his backside, drawing him closer.

 

In one quick thrust he was inside of her. They both gasped at the sensation and Jaime had to steady himself with his good hand on the wall beside Brienne's shoulder.

 

Brienne's strong hands held onto Jaime's broad shoulders - she could feel every muscle move beneath her fingers as his hips continued to rock into hers. Her short nails tore his bronzed flesh - even here at the Wall in the throes of Winter he was still golden and god-like. Brienne bit down onto his shoulder as his wet, warm mouth latched onto one of her sensitive, exposed nipples. Brienne moaned in pleasure, unable to hold back any longer. Jaime's movement became erratic as he shuddered and followed her over the edge.

 

'Sorry, love.' He said once he had caught his breath. He set Brienne's feet gently back onto the ground. 'I wanted that to last longer.' He smirked.

 

'Don't worry, old man - we have all night.' She winked at him and Jaime could not stop the dopey smile from stretching across his lips. He really was rubbing off on her.

 

He wasn't surprised really; they'd been married for a moon's turn. And, though the marriage may not have been as 'official' as they both would have liked, it suited them well - so long as they could call one another theirs. They had taken their vows in the eyes of the Old Gods - the Night's Watch's Maester was the closest they could get to a Septa - besides, they figured Samwell Tarly was better than some crusty old priest anyway. He had married them in secret, in the Gods Wood. They did not wish to tell anyone else. Though half the Wall knew they were fucking, very few knew of their deeper bond and what they truly meant to each other. 

 

Jaime pulled Brienne down next to him - they removed their tattered clothing and led down together, naked as their name days. Jaime could not say how much he loved to just lie next to her; to touch and caress his Wench - to sleep with her in his arms. It was a pleasure he had always been denied. But now he revelled in it. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck. Jaime pulled the furs up around their shoulders. He knew Brienne would wake him in a few hours - needing the reassurance of his touch and slow, sensual love-making rather than the hard and fast fuck they had just shared.

 

Jaime fell asleep, dreaming of a real wedding… and a home on Brienne' Sapphire Isle… and small blonde haired, blue eyed children playing with swords...

 

 

<END>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble.... a bit angsty too.... -X-

 

 

Jaime was as furious as Brienne had ever seen him. And that included the time she had gone up against three White Walkers without backup.

 

‘By the Gods! You cannot do this Brienne.’ Jaime was pacing his room in the black cells. The Dragon Queen had locked him up on sight. She would not be swayed into listening to his story; though Brienne had all but begged on his behalf. Foolishly, the Wench had offered herself as his Champion, demanding trial by combat. Jaime had protested, then he had _begged_ the Queen not to accept. That had been a mistake. She must have seen something in his eyes because she smiled and consented to the battle.

 

Brienne was to face Ser Robert Strong on the morrow. ‘I can and I will... I _must_.’ Brienne replied, her voice wavering at the end. Jaime was still pacing his cell; a caged lion with no means of escape. ‘I can save you.’ She uttered mulishly. She was _so_ stubborn. Jaime stopped mid-stride and turned to her. The cell was dark and dank but he could make out her large form, her shoulders hunched and her eyes trained on the cobbled ground beneath her boots.

 

Jaime made his way over to her; three steps and they were nose to nose in the darkness. ‘Flee. If you go tonight they will not catch you. Jaime saw her set her jaw defiantly. His nose almost brushed hers as he whispered, ‘For me. _Please_ Brienne.’ His good hand came up to cup her ravaged cheek, drawing her head down so that their foreheads were resting against one another. ‘ _Please._ ’ He pleaded one last time. His lips ghosted across hers; the merest hint of  a kiss. Brienne let out a breath... from shock or pleasure he could not tell. ‘Take a horse and go.’ Jaime told her emphatically.

 

Brienne’s hands came up to rest on his chest; his heart thumped beneath them. ‘I will not.’ Brienne said quietly but assuredly. Jaime closed his eyes in frustration, his vision clouded red. His hand tightened on Brienne’s face. He pushed her away suddenly.

 

‘Leave me then!’ I have no need of this.’ He snarled ferociously. He retreated to the far side of the room; tears welled in Brienne’s eyes – Jaime willed himself not to be drawn in by them.

 

When Brienne finally made a  move to leave she whispered into the darkness. ‘Goodbye Ser Jaime.’ Though he could see she was hurt by his actions her voice was warm and loving – filling Jaime with a hope that he dared not share with her.

 

Something in him snapped as he lunged at her from across the small cell. His hand tangled roughly in her sort hair and his stump pulled her hips to him. His lips crashed against hers in fury and despair and... longing. Jaime had her pressed against the cell door; his mouth relentless on hers, his pushed his tongue into her mouth and growled at the sensation. His hand was firm on her body, exploring what little he could. Her lips were rough but warm and inviting; he took all that he could from her in that moment. _This_ kiss would stay with her; haunt her in the afterlife if she failed in her task and plague her for all of her days if she should succeed – unlikely as that was. Their tongues battled for dominance much like when they sparred and when the need to breath became too much to ignore they parted. Their ragged breaths echoed around them in the dingy room. Jaime’s eyes were wild, his jaw set insolently as Brienne struggled to compose herself.

 

‘Go.’ He ordered her firmly. There were no more words to be said... so she left; tears still threatening to spill.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	11. JBWeek drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny tiny contribution to the wonderful JBWeek ! :) I have a multi-chapter fix in the works but needed to give something to the wonderful fandom!
> 
> (Sorry it's not better!)
> 
> MUCH LOVE -X-

 

 

Brienne had been watching Jaime from the outskirts of their camp. She'd returned from a short scouting ride to find Jaime in the throes of being Lord Commander. He issued orders and gave commands freely, _knowing_ they would be obeyed. Her keen sapphire eyes took in his strong strides as he moved from one soldier to the next, confident and sure. 

 

Green knights and squires alike hung from his every word; the Golden Lion. For as much as he was the Kingslayer in whispered insults, he was still Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and heir to Casterly Rock. The boys' eyes shone with admiration and wonder at the renowed knight before them.

 

They were well on their way to joining the Brothers in Black in their fight on The Wall. Camping had grown harder as the weather had gotten colder. Brienne had joined the quest at Jaime's behest and because she did not have many other options at this time. Rumours reached them of Tarth's sacking; but she could do little - one soldier against an army; she just prayed to the Seven that her father was well.

 

She had never seen Jaime like this before - not even back in Kings Landing; though she had glimpsed it.

 

Jaime was strong and in control; a dominant force that was to be obeyed. Brienne could not deny that it was a side of him that she was attracted to. Dangerously so.

 

Jaime barked an order at a young man and he turned to leave them; but his boots halted in the mud as his eyes found hers. She averted her gaze... too often had he been catching her staring. But this was different. Jaime made his way to Brienne, ignoring his men along the way. Brienne's face was aflame with embarrassment.

 

'Come with me.' He commanded. And she did. _This_ Jaime Lannister was not to be argued with.

 

Jaime led her to a small clearing in the woods. 'How was the ride?' He enquired. Small talk, she knew. Just a distraction until they were well away from prying eyes and ears.

 

'It went well, no-one in sight for miles around.' Brienne dare not meet his gaze, lest he see her girlish emotions swimming in her sapphire eyes.

 

Once they reached the clearing Jaime spoke again. 'Forgive me, My Lady - but what is bothering you?'

 

'Wha- what do you mean?' Brienne asked.

 

'You have seemed to be... _distracted_ lately. Is everything ok?' He concern was clear is Jaime's eyes. 

 

'It's nothing.' Brienne said. She was excrutiatingly uncomfortable that her behaviour had been so obvious.

 

Jaime didn't seem convinced. He'd noticed her, watching him more than usual; a look of perplexity twisted her features. 'You can talk to me Wench.' He said gently.

 

'It's.... it's just - things are different than I expected...' Brienne explained messily. ' _You're_ different.' She added meekly, avoiding his gaze.

 

'What do you mean?' Jaime asked, his voice was laced with concern, fearing he had done something wrong - something to upset her. Brienne avoided looking at his face. 'Brienne.' He pushed.

 

She dared to look at him as she sputtered her meaning. 'I... you are very different, here with your men - in command. I am not used to seeing you so....'

 

'Bossy?' Jaime smirked expecting her to roll her eyes and agree.

 

Instead her blazing eyes caught his and her teeth chewed her lip. Her face was - as always - bright red. 'Dominating.' She corrected him, her voice quivering.

 

She saw Jaime's adams apple bob as he swallowed. Did he understand what she truly meant? Jaime stepped closer, barely a breath between them. His eyes searched her face for a long while. 'Come to my tent this evening.' He commanded, his voice left no room for disagreement. Brienne's stomach dropped in a delightful way. 

 

Jaime took in one more glance at her and then retreated back to camp.

 

Could it be that he sensed her true feelings? Brienne shuddered at the thought. She would have to wait until dusk to find out. Brienne wasn't sure what would be worse; for Jaime to laugh in her face as so many others did - or to have him reciprocate some of her feelings. Surely he wouldn't blame her. _He of all people should understand,_  she thought as she trudged through the mud.

 

_'We don't get to choose who we love.'_

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally a drabble….. I was bored…. LOL

 

* * *

 

Their dance was unlike any other. The ebb and flow was habitual, instinctual. Never before had another pair made such a team. When one lunged the other would parry - moving in syncrinicity.

 

Occasionally their backs would bump against one another - a reassuring reminder that the other was still alive. Once in a while a thigh or warm hand would brush against it's opposite; it's partner - another welcome confimation that the other was still there. Still alive and still fighting.

 

Their actions became one as they fought back to back - a swirling storm of swords. They were poetry in motion - beautiful… _deadly_. The fighting was tiring, constant, exhilirating. Their footwork was delicate and fast and strong - two people breathing as one.

 

They could not stop; white after white descended upon them. The Others invaded. The air was thick with sweat and dirt and blood; a heady compilation.

 

When the chance for a break came they would collapse together - exhausted and spent until the time came again to rise and fight again. Always again.

 

The cycle was harsh and unforgiving. But they could face it and even dare to hope to survive it... together.

* * *

 

 

 

Ta for reading lovelies!!! -X-


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is inspired by Nikolaj looking divine in his Dornish outfit! :)
> 
> I imagine Brienne's outfit to be similar to Ellaria's - i.e. sexy but not slutty! LOL (and blue)
> 
> enjoy! -X-

* * *

 

Jaime was not looking forward to this meeting – more tedious tradesmen begging him for favours and loans. In truth, he should appoint someone to handle these types of people for him; but he found that it greatly amused him to let them whine on and on only to refuse them in the end.

 

He was hot and sweaty, his golden silk overcoat flapped in the cool breeze coming in through the large open windows – it did little to relieve the smothering heat. The Dornish sun was relentless – this was one of the longest summers he had known.

 

Jaime’s paramour stood at the edge of the room. Always on guard. She looked magnificent – tall and strong – a fierce sight. Her eyes flickered to Jaime’s briefly; she always insisted on standing in on these meetings – which suited Jaime fine. His eyes would often journey to her when his mind wandered, caressing her form from afar. Her outfit was similar to his – silk and think and flowing, allowing him an almost un-obscured view of her impressive body. Her clothing was rich blue in colour – Jaime insisted upon it; blue was such a good colour on her. Just the flash of her brilliant eyes and the glistening sheen of her skin was enough to get him hard.

 

He’d have to rid himself of these tradesmen quickly.

 

The men entered shortly thereafter – four of them. ‘Prince Jaime.’ They all greeted him in unison with accompanying bows. Jaime saw them glance at her, standing in all her magnificence.

 

‘May I introduce my paramour.’ Jaime said. ‘A vision is she not?’ His voice was laced with lust but he knew they could not see it – did not understand his desire. _Fools._ Their faces were clouded with confusion. _Not a way to win over your Prince_ , he thought.

 

'Come, let us discuss business.' Jaime said, leading them over to the plush seating area in the centre of the expansive room.

 

* * *

 

Brienne stood silently, watching, listening. She could feel sweat trickling down between her small breasts. Her clothing was sparse - to keep her cool and allow her freedom of movement should she need to react quickly; but still it was as hot as she could ever remember it being. The garments she wore were reminiscent of armour - though they would proved no real protection compared to plates made of steel and iron.

 

Her body was young and strong and - though she knew she held no outward beauty; she was confident within herself. Something that Jaime had bought out in her.

 

When she had met Prince Jaime Lannister she had been very young and shy. At first he had looked at her the same way all of the others do; but then he had looked again, looked deeper and seen something that made his eyes gleam a golden-green with fascination. They had become lovers thereafter and now four years had passed.

 

She repositioned her feet as she saw that Jaime's guests were getting ready to depart. 'I'm sorry we couldn't come to an agreement gentlemen.' Jaime said, patting one man on the shoulder with his golden hand. 'Be sure to visit us again.' His voice dripped with fake sincerity. Brienne knew they must have insulted him in some way.

 

Jaime’s eyes snagged on hers then – a familiar look of hunger lurking within them. Before the men had even left the room Jaime had dragged her down into a fervent kiss – his golden hand was pleasantly cool as it rested on her bare waist. Brienne’s tongue danced with Jaime’s as she wrapped her arms around him. He growled into her mouth as her large hands gripped his ass.

Jaime lowered Brienne onto the outrageously large bed, piled high with soft cushions. ‘My love, what did they say to anger you so?’ Brienne asked between heated kisses. Jaime continued to nibble at her neck and shoulder until Brienne took a hold of his face and turned him to face her. ‘Tell me.’ She demanded gently.

 

Jaime sighed. ‘They looked at you... they looked at you with no hint of desire or interest.’ He said. Brienne understood why it had upset him. She was far less than pretty and it constantly bothered Jaime that people judged her by her looks alone. Looking into Jaime’s eyes, filled with love and adoration, it was sometimes easy for her to forget that she was ugly.

Brienne pulled him back towards her – pushing her tongue into his mouth and sliding her hands into his breeches. She would make him forget about other people’s words and he would remind her that she was beautiful to him. They belonged to one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So whaddya think…. Sex or sword fighting????? ;D ;D
> 
> MUCH LOVE!! -X-


End file.
